A Birthday Present
by KuroSenji
Summary: Lavi gives Kuro a late birthday present...and it's not quite what he expected. LavixOC YAOI BE WARNED


**A Birthday Present...**

**By: Luna Hikari Uchiha**

**Summary: Just a short fic about how Lavi has gotten Kuro a b-day present, and it may be something that Kuro will like a lot...though he gets on his nerves a lot, Lavi is determined. YAOI**

**Disclaimer: Are you kidding me? If I owned D. Gray Man, I would be effing rich!! I wouldn't be sitting here and typing this disclaimer on this crappy little computer!!!**

**This is so random...pairing is M KuroxLavi, and it is yaoi...so you all know, and don't flame me if you don't like it. And this is some fluffy crap...so yeah...**

"Chibi-kun!!!" came the oh-so-obnoxious voice that Kuro knew oh-too-well. He turned slowly to where the sound of stampeding footsteps and the annoying voice was coming from. Then, he was tackled to the ground. After almost smacking his head into the ground, and feeling something nuzzle his stomach through his coat, he was a little disoriented. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he looked down and saw the familiar bright-red hair of the most annoying person (besides Komui) at the Order.

"Baka Usagi!!! What the hell are you doing??" Kuro said harshly, trying to squirm free of the grip of Lavi, the baka Bookman.

"Aww, can't I hug little Chibi-kun?" Lavi said, looking up at him with his visible, emerald eye. He smiled innocently, but Kuro knew better.

"No, you can't, and I told you not to call me that!!" Kuro said, pushing against the younger man.

"But, you're so adorable!! And you're shorter than me, so why can't I call you Chibi-kun?" Lavi said, his eye wide and shining with fake innocence.

Kuro's cheeks were heating up, and he was getting even more pissed off. "I'm not short, dammit!! You're just too damn tall!!!"

Lavi grinned cheekily and finally got up, though he pulled Kuro up with him. He pulled him close and said, "You're too cute, you know that?"

Kuro tried in vain to push away the taller man, and said, "Shut up!! I am not cute!!"

He looked up at the face of the man who was annoying as all hell to him and realized that the smile on the younger man's face was genuine. It wasn't the same, fake smile that he wore most of the time. His eyes widened and he looked away.

"You know, they'll hear you, and think something is going on if you keep yelling like that." Lavi said, his smile still there, and still as pure as ever.

"Sh-shut up, baka usagi..." Kuro said, his blush ten times worse. How the hell could someone who was younger than him make him feel so inferior? Even if it was only by a year, it was still annoying. Kuro was 19, and Lavi was 18. So, why the hell was Kuro still the one who got glomped whenever he was seen by the younger man?

"Ah, Chibi-kun, I have a late birthday present for you!" Lavi said, freeing one hand from wrapping around Kuro to dig in his pockets. He found what he was looking for, and said, "Close your eyes!"

"Why?" Kuro said, his eyes narrowing. If it was anything like last year, where Lavi had gotten him an exploding candy, then it was going to be bad, and he had a reason to be suspicious.

"Don't worry, it's not going to explode." Lavi said, though his grin said that there was something that Kuro should be wary of.

"I have a reason to be suspicious, though." Kuro said, noticing how Lavi hadn't released him yet. One hand was still tightly clamped around his waist, effectively pinning him against the younger man's chest.

"I think you'll like it." Lavi said, smiling. "Now, just close your eyes, and you'll get a surprise!"

"If it explodes, I'll kill you." Kuro said, glaring once more at Lavi before closing his eyes obediently.

The feeling of something warm pressing against his lips registered with his body long before it registered with his mind. He felt something moist slide past his lips and a sweet taste filled his mouth. His eyes snapped open and he saw that the pressure on his lips and that the moist thing in his mouth was Lavi's mouth and tongue. He was frozen, though, and couldn't pull away. Soon, Lavi pulled back and smiled. There was something left in Kuro's mouth. It was apparently, a strawberry. He chewed and swallowed it, and with his face the same color as Lavi's hair, he closed his eyes and tried to pull away.

Unfortunately, since Lavi was taller, and stronger, and since Kuro wasn't seriously resisting him, he wasn't able to pull away. He said, "What's wrong with you...baka usagi..."

"A lot of things are wrong with me. Did you enjoy your present?" Lavi said, gently teasing Kuro. His smile got wider, and he gently cupped Kuro's cheek with his hand. He lightly turned Kuro's face so that he was looking at him. Or rather, looking up at him.

Kuro still had his eyes closed. He opened them slowly when Lavi said, "Please, look at me..."

The hand on Kuro's cheek moved under his chin and tilted his face up so that he couldn't really look at anything but Lavi. He said, "You're really annoying...you know that, baka usagi?"

With the smile still in place, Lavi grinned and said, "I only annoy the people I love."

Kuro's face, if possible, seemed to get darker. He said, "But...I'm a guy!! And I'm older than you!"

"So? There's no number or gender on love." Lavi said, his grin transforming into a gentle smile. He was slowly leaning closer to Kuro. It was almost unnoticable. However, Kuro saw that Lavi's face was looming closer and closer. He got the chance to examine, up close, the emerald orb that shone with some unnameable emotion.

Kuro let him kiss him again. This time, he even participated, though somewhat reluctantly. However, when they pulled away, to get some air (for all beings need air...Lavi and Kuro are no exception), Lavi rested his forehead against the older man's. He smiled and looked directly into Kuro's coal-black eyes, which at first would seem to be empty, or cold, or even angry, but when one looked closer, there was a warm feeling in them. Like the dark was merely the same as the warm feeling you got when it was nighttime and you were snuggled under your blanket.

"You really are cute." Lavi said, his tone teasing.

"Shut up and kiss me, baka usagi."

**OWARI**

**OK, I actually had a hard time ending this one...hehe...it was so cute!! I couldn't bear to cut it off after the first kiss...My brain is fried right now from the fluff, and from talking to my friend about all the people who we glomped/took pics with at Naka-kon...lol, I got a rose from a Reno cosplayer, and I got to take 3 pics with 2 different Lavi cosplayers!! Nomeh...the first one was really hot, and actually was really good at cosplaying...anyway, hope you all enjoyed the random fluffy story!! BTW, Owari = End**

**-Luna Hikari Uchiha**


End file.
